finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bahamut
]] Bahamut is one of the most popular Summons in the Final Fantasy series. He has appeared in several installments, as well as his own game, Bahamut Lagoon. He also appeared as a boss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. His attack, Mega Flare (sometimes translated as Sun Flare) deals non-elemental magic damage which ignores defense and evasion. He is typically considered the strongest among story-line summons and more often than not, the player must prove his/her worth by winning either against Bahamut himself or rarely another storyline boss. Appearances Final Fantasy Bahamut played a major role in the original game promoting the character's class into a newer, more adult upgrade, e.g. fighter to a knight, thief to ninja. etc. for the Nintendo DS]] Final Fantasy III The Heroes of Light travel to Canaan where they find a girl waiting for her love to come back. The heroes must find him on Dragon's Peak. When reaching the top they go into battle with Bahamut. This first battle with him cannot be won and the heroes must flee. Later in the game the heroes may visit Bahamut's Lair to battle him. When defeated the heroes are rewarded with the magic to summon him. This is the first time Bahamut can be used as a summon and the first time he is a boss in a Final Fantasy game. *'Aura' *'Rend' (instant death on one enemy) *'Mega Flare' ]] Final Fantasy IV Bahamut was "the true king of Summoned Monsters," and lived on Red Moon in Bahamut's Cave awaiting Rydia to come and challenge him so she could be able to Summon him; in order to be given this challenge, Rydia must already be in possession of Asura and Leviathan's summons. He has two guards who take the form of children, and he has admitted that Rydia was the first he ever accepted. Lunar Bahamut challenges Kain Highwind during his trial in the Lunar Ruins in Final Fantasy IV Advance. ]] Final Fantasy V Bahamut lives atop the Northern Mountain in the Third World. The party must climb the mountain and fight him at the top. He is a Level 5 Summon which is obtained after the fight. ]] Final Fantasy VI Bahamut is an Esper in this game. He is acquired after defeating Doom Gaze on the Falcon. However, if Doom Gaze is killed using an attack that delays its final attack for one turn (such as X-Zone), the party will not recieve Bahamut. Sun Flare (Mega Flare in the Advance Version) deals non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 92, it is unblockable, and it ignores defense. It costs 86 MP to cast. It teaches Flare at a rate of X2. Bahamut's Level Up bonus is to increase HP by 50%. ]] Final Fantasy VII Bahamut The Bahamut Materia is found in the Temple of the Ancients after defeating the Red Dragon. It, along with Neo Bahamut, are required to unlock Bahamut ZERO. It costs 100 mp and casts "Mega Flare". Level -- AP Needed *Level 1 -- 0 *Level 2 -- 20000 *Level 3 -- 50000 *Level 4 -- 80000 *Level 5 -- 120000 Stat Changes *Magic +1 *Magic Defense +1 *Maximum HP -5% *Maximum MP +5% Neo Bahamut Neo Bahamut is another version of Bahamut. The animation of Neo Bahamut is the enemy/enemies being sent into the sky on a piece of earth. Neo Bahamut then uses a beam to destroy the piece of earth and damage the enemy/enemies. This attack is called "Giga Flare" and deals non elemental damage to all the enemy party members Neo Bahamut takes 140 mp to cast. Level -- AP Needed *Level 1 -- 0 *Level 2 -- 30000 *Level 3 -- 80000 *Level 4 -- 140000 *Level 5 -- 200000 Stat Change *Magic +1 *Magic Defense +1 *Maximum HP -5% *Maximum MP +5% Bahamut ZERO Bahamut ZERO, among the stars, launches a massive beam of holy elemental energy at the enemies. This attack is called "Tera Flare". The Bahamut materia can be found at the planetarium in Cosmo Canyon when you touch the Huge Materia. Stats Bahamut ZERO requires 180 mp to be cast. Level -- AP needed *Level 1 -- 0 *Level 2 -- 35000 *Level 3 -- 120000 *Level 4 -- 150000 *MASTER -- 250000 Stat Changes *Magic +4 *Magic Defense +4 *Maximum HP -10% *Maximum MP +15% Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Bahamut SIN is a form of Bahamut, a monstrous dragon, that only appears in the CGI movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. It is Summoned by the movie's antagonist Kadaj in order to wreak havoc on the people of Edge, a town built near the broken ruins of the former metropolis Midgar. It is defeated by Cloud Strife with the help of his companions from Final Fantasy VII. It was given the name "Bahamut SIN" in the English version due to a translation error, its real name being "Bahamut TREMOR" (Bahamut SHIN in the Japanese audio version). ]] Final Fantasy VIII Bahamut is a Guardian Force in this game. He is acquired after defeating him in the Deep Sea Research Centre. It is uncertain how he actually got there, but he does make an obscure reference to this immediatly prior to the battle: *Squall: "The Great GF...Bahamut" *Bahamut: "GF? I..." *Bahamut: "Using my powers...it is you humans I fear" This may indicate that Bahamut was created or captured at the Research Centre and experimented on, which would explain his intense dislike of humans or he could also mean that his powers could fall into the wrong hands. ]] Final Fantasy IX Bahamut is an Eidolon in this game, and he plays a major role in the story. He was one of Princess Garnet's original Eidolons, but was extracted by Zorn & Thorn for Queen Brahne to use. However, she did not summon him until the battle at the Iifa Tree against Kuja. There, Kuja used the Invincible to enslave it. Kuja then controlled Bahamut. He used Bahamut to attack Alexandria, however, Garnet and Eiko Carol defeated it by Summoning Alexander together. After obtaining the Hilda Garde III, Beatrix gives the Garnet to Zidane, which Princess Garnet can use to Summon Bahamut. Final Fantasy X Bahamut is an Aeon in this game, and once again, he plays a major role in the story. He sleeps in Bevelle Temple where Summoners can obtain him on their Pilgrimage. In his Fayth form of a young boy, he is Tidus's guide in Spira and reveals the truth that Tidus is a dream of the Fayth, and was brought to Spira to defeat Sin for good. Only Tidus and Yuna can see him. In the International and PAL versions of the game, Dark Bahamut will be waiting patiently to offer Tidus and co. a quick end to their lives if the party decides to revisit the scene of their glorious victory over Yunalesca at Zanarkand.left|thumb|Bahamut in [[Final Fantasy X|FFX]] Final Fantasy X-2 Due to Shuyin's grief and hatred for Spira, Dark Bahamut is brought to life and attacks the Gullwings when they discover the empty chamber that used to house Vegnagun. His appearance comes as quite a shock to Yuna, as she is faced with one of her beloved Aeons that helped defeat Sin. She even attempts to talk to Bahamut before being forced to fight for her life. Final Fantasy XI Bahamut is present in Final Fantasy XI as a plot-based summon. His story is entertwined with the Chains of Promathia storyline. He is not summonable by player characters. At this time, the developers have flatly stated they have no intention of adding him to the players selection of summonable monsters, since they view him as a powerful icon, and they would have to seriously cut back his power in order to make him fair. A storyline mission available after finishing the first two expansions features Bahamut as a boss. Those who complete this mission can take part in an optional battle with Bahamut that ranks amongst the most difficult in the game, not in the least because he summons most of the game's other wyrms to help him. Final Fantasy XII Although Bahamut does not appear as a summon in this game as is the norm, his name does make an appearance. Like so many other previous summon names in XII, Bahamut is a ship, or more specifically a sky fortress. The sky fortress Bahamut is the last area in the game, and the ship is generally regarded to be the deadliest weapon in Ivalice. Final Fantasy Tactics Bahamut appears as a powerful summon in this game. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Bahamut appears in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Bahamut appears in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. Chocobo Racing Bahamut appears in Chocobo Racing. Itadaki Street Special Bahamut appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. Itadaki Street Portable Bahamut appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Bahamut Summoning 5mbOfxODGTg In the anime, Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Bahamut makes an appearence as the ultimate summon. While he is never named, common names for him are Rainbow Bahamut or Gun Dragon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the coloured bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Bahamut is: *With the rays of light brimming in thine eyes! Tear Rainbow! *The ultimate soul is born! Soul Gun Metal! *Our circle of life! Endless White! However, since Kaze must turn himself into the final soil needed, Lisa fires the Magun for him. Etymology Bahamut originated as a enormous fish in ancient Arabian Mythology. Upon Bahamut's back stands a bull with four thousand eyes, ears, noses, mouths, tongues and feet called Kujuta (also spelled "Kuyutha"). Between each of these is a distance of a 500-year journey. On the back of Kujuta is a mountain of ruby. Atop this mountain is an angel who carries six hells, earth, and seven heavens on its shoulders. In modern times the game Dungeons & Dragons is responsible for reimagining Bahamut as the king of dragons, a benevolent Platinum Dragon; the opposite of the malevolent Tiamat the five headed Chromotic Queen of Dragons. As an interesting note, Kujuta, the bull on top of Bahamut, is actually the summon in Final Fantasy VII called Kjata Category:Final Fantasy III summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy IV summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy V summoned creatures Category:Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII summoned creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Eidolons Category:Aeon Category:Final Fantasy XI summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy Tactics summoned creatures category:Enemies